Galaxies Apart
by gibina11748
Summary: REMAKE It's been 26 years since Lilly Quill lost her mother and brother, Peter, on the same night. Although she has grown up and moved on, she's never fully accepted it. One day, when she wakes up, she finds herself in an odd situation in an odd place. A prison... in space. Will she be able to go back home, or will she find what she been looking for her whole life? Peter.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Galaxies Apart~**_

_**Prolougue**_

_**~AN~**_

_**Hey guys, this is the re-write of "A Galaxy Apart" I'm re-writing everything for the better of this story. I started this again completely from scratch. I hope you all enjoy this one much more than the first. Enjoy! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews on how I did. :) By the way, Lilly is about 6 in this, which makes her 32 later on. I'm also just going to say Peter is 34 later on as well.**_

I don't think I could completely grasp what was happening at the moment. Mom was in the hospital. She had been, actually, for a while now. But it wasn't until today that I realized the situation was serious.

They called us in. Grandpa took us there in his car with glossy eyes. He kept on telling us that everything was going to be _fine._ Mom was fine, they just wanted us to see her. But something in his teary eyes convinced me otherwise.

When we arrived, Grandpa made us stay in the lobby while he and the other relatives and friends of mom stayed in her room. I couldn't understand why Peter and I couldn't see her yet.

So that's where we are right now. I'm sitting in a cold chair, right beside Peter. Peter, was taking this harder. I could see it. He's been listening to mom's walkman since the ride to the hospital. His face was emotionless and he wouldn't look at anything but the floor.

I almost felt like crying at that point. Peter was depressed and I was just sitting here, not sure what to do. Not even sure how to feel. Was mom going to be _fine, _or not?

"Peter?" I asked loud enough to be heard through the headphones.

He looked at me and took off the headphones. "Yeah, Lilly?"

"Mom, is okay. Right? She's getting better?"

He stayed silent for a minute before answering. "I... yeah, she's getting better." He hesitated.

"What are you listening to?" I changed the subject.

Instead of saying anything, he simply handed me the headphones, which I slipped on carefully. As soon as I did just that, the soothing music of, "I'm not in love" filled my ears.

I didn't know why Peter was listening to something so depressing. My favorite song from the mixtape had to be, "Hooked on a feeling". I don't know why, it was just happy, upbeat. It reminded me of nice memories.

I slipped the headphones off and gave them back to Peter. I didn't feel like listening to music now. My feelings were to mixed about what was happening.

Grandpa later came out of the room. He kneeled in front of Peter and I. Peter was still listening to his music and didn't bother looking up at him. "Peter, Lilly. Your mom wants to speak with you two."

Peter still didn't pay attention. "Come on, let's take these things off." Grandpa took the headphones off for Peter.

Grandpa let Peter stand up, he then packed the walkman and headphones in Peter's backpack he had along. I didn't bother taking anything, well, except for my stuffed dog toy. That was in Peter's bag too though.

As Grandpa ushered us along into the room, I took Peter's hand. I gave him a smile. He just looked at me with no emotion. He said mom was going to be okay. Why was he acting like this?

My mood instantly changed as we enetered the room. It was full of relatives and friends of moms. Someone was holding her hand, another was weeping. It than hit me in the gut that maybe everything was not okay.

Grandpa kept us moving until we were on mom's right side.

She didn't look the same. Dark circles protruded around her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. Yet, the only thing I could focus on was her dry, pink chapped lips.

They were once moist and plump. And were always smiling.

She looked at us before speaking. "Peter, Lilly." She managed a stiff smile.

Peter refused to look at her. He kept staring at the ground while Grandpa held his shoulders. But I smiled. Or, I tried to.

There wasn't something right. Mom looked like she was gasping for air. Like a fish out of water. I tried to bite my tongue, but I couldn't help but ask. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

I saw her tough smile falter. She looked at me with intensisty and passion. "I'm going, Lilly."

I scrunched my face at the question. I didn't know what she meant. Going? Going where? Why? I know that I should know it, but I just don't.

"Peter." She said with as much strength as she could muster.

Peter stayed quiet before answering back. "You're leaving us."

I saw her smile slightly again. "You sound just like your daddy. Just like an angel. I'll be with them soon."

I did understand that.

"You got a present there for Peter and Lilly, don't you?" Grandpa asked, changing the subject.

She took a few deep breaths. "Of course." She reached over on her bed, and lifted up a small gift and letter. Well, Grandpa had to assist in that as well.

"Here, I got you." He mumbled while he gingerly placed the items in Peter's backpack.

"Grandpa is going to take such good care of you two. But I am still depending on you to look over your sister. Promise me that, Peter." She said weakly.

"I promise." I heard him mumble.

"Alright? Peter, Lilly, take my hand."

With haste, I took her hand. Peter, however, looked away from her with watery eyes.

"Take my hand, Peter." She said with more force.

"Peter." My Grandpa tried to gain his attention.

"Peter." I said loudly, "Take mom's han-"

But I was cut off by a long and steady beep. I looked over at mom, and saw that she was now motionless, with her eyes closed lightly. Like she was sleeping.

"Mom?" I asked, no response came.

"Mom?! NO, no. Mom!" Peter began sobbing.

It was then I understood the situation. The back of my throat started hurting and tears wallowed in my eyes. "Mommy! Wake up!" I started shouting.

Peter lunged forward toward her, only to be stopped by Grandpa. I tried to stay with her as well, but Grandpa dragged us both out of the room within' seconds.

By this time I was hysterical. Sobbing and screaming with Peter.

"Noooo!" Peter shrieked.

"Just stay here, please." Grandpa pleaded with glossy eyes himself before dissapearing into the room.

I had no words left at this point. I was on the ground, sobbing. Mom was gone. She was gone. She was never coming back and she was gone. That's all I could think about.

Peter stood there in shock for a moment. But it was only a moment before he bolted down the hallway to the EXIT doors.

I leaned up from my misery, realizing he was gone. "Peter!" I yelled.

I stood up, weakly, and started running after him.

Once I was outside, I was only greeted with silence. Silence and darkness, but Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"Peter?" I asked out loud. No response.

"Peter!" I yelled loudly. Still no response.

I grew worried, "Peter!" I yelled with all my might, only to be greeted with the same, lurky silence.

I sat out there until Grandpa found me. All I could think to do was cry. Two of the most important people in my life were suddenly whisked away at once. Grandpa called the cops, but they searched to no avail.

He was gone.

The search went on for years before they concluded that he was dead. They gave up after 17 measly years. But, I knew he was still out there. He was alive. I couldn't explain it, but, he just was. Maybe, I would never see him again, but to know that he would have another life somewhere else comforted me.

Even if I wasn't apart of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Galaxies Apart~**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**~AN~**_

_**Hey guys! Thank you for reading the new version of A Galaxy Apart which I did re-name. I seriously can't tell you how much I enjoy writing these. I take it as a challenge and try to make it as awesome as I can. That's why I implore you to please point out any errors I make while writing this. Please review! Without further ado, enjoy!**_

_**Also, I put down a little part about her life since that one night. It's in italics so you know what to skip if you want to.**_

It was just like any other day, and those seemed to be the toughest. Sure, there were days when I felt really good and different. That made it interesting. But almost every other day, it was the same thing. Wake up, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, eat, go to sleep. And sometimes, cry.

Why cry? It made me feel better about what my life turned out to be. When in doubt, cry. Well that's how it goes for me. Honestly, feeling better didn't make things better.

* * *

><p><em>Along with the disappearance of my brother and death of my mother, things only became worse. Grandpa died right before my graduation, so, I really didn't have any close family that could come to that. Afterwards, I went to art school, but had to drop out once the inheritance money ran out, which wasn't much in the first place.<em>

_What could I expect, I was raised from a family of farmers, who made less money than you would expect._

_Anyways, after dropping out, I worked small jobs. Over the years of being waitresses and such, I found a new and profound love of baking. I was good at it, and made good money if you were good at it._

_I took a year of culinary school before applying for a job at a local bakery. (I live in New York by the way) I did everything from birthdays to weddings, and it was great. _

_But the dream never lasts._

_After a while, I opened my own bakery. It also happened to be around the time I met my boyfriend._

_He was a great, caring guy. And easy on the eyes at that._

_So life was great and all. The bakery was doing well and I loved it. It especially kept my mind off of Peter and my mom. Not to mention the money I was making._

_But soon my boyfriend, Will, started showing his true side. He had an addiction. Addiction to gambling, alcohol, and soon enough, drugs. I never knew it at the time. But when money started disappearing, I became suspicious._

_After investigating, I found everything out about Will._

_Of course when I confronted him, he denied and denied. But he was already drunk enough to show otherwise. I dumped him on the spot, and he became mad. He swore he would ruin me. I just laughed it off. Big mistake._

_Long story short, I lost the bakery._

_Will was true to his word. And he hired people to rob and trash my bakery during the night. The crappy insurance company I had could hardly cover it. The bakery had to be shut down. I was devastated._

_The police tracked down Will to their best abilities, I figured I could at least have a little justice. But just like with Peter, they could not find him. Which meant I really was living in a nightmare._

_I had to leave my cozy apartment and settle for a dumpy one with an equally crappy room mate. It took me awhile to recover, but I got through it. That was probably the shittiest part of life besides when I was 6 or something._

_Eventually, I did apply to be a baker at a small bakery. I raised enough money to move out of the crappy apartment and into a nicer one, but still with a room mate._

_This room mate wasn't so bad. Her name was Camilla and she was really nice. We hit it off and she became one of my closest friends. She worked at a pet grooming station and did own two adorable cats._

_And that's where I'm at today._

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped inside my apartment, I slammed the door behind me and locked it.<p>

I was exhausted.

I kicked off my flats and practically tore off the stupid, pink apron I had to wear at work. This was just the end of every day I had to suffer through. And I was tired of re-living it all the time.

"I'm back!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Camilla responded equally as loud.

I started trudging to my room, but took a short detour to the fridge once my stomach reminded me what I really needed to do first. I was also starving. The thought of the lovely artichoke dip I made brightened up my day.

Until I actually opened the fridge.

I was not greeted with artichoke dip, but a nearly empty fridge instead. It only contained five cans of cat food and those disgusting cherry tomatoes that Camilla liked.

"Where the hell is my artichoke dip!" I yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Bull shit!" I was now in a worse mood than I was.

"Fine! I kinda... ate it." Camilla entered the room and admitted.

"Why?"

"I was hungry. Yeesh."

"You couldn't eat those cherry tomatoes you love so much!" I exclaimed.

"Those? I only eat them to lose weight sometimes." She defended.

"You don't need to lose weight! You're already skinny as a twig!" I gestured.

"Yeah, so are you!" She countered.

"That's not the point!"

She sighed heavily, "Fine, how about I order a pizza for dinner?"

I stayed silent before answering. "Fine, but it needs to be here within 10 minutes, or I'll die of starvation." I stomped out of our small kitchen area and into my room.

There, I lied down on my bed to recover for a few minutes. After that, I changed out of my clothes and into lazy ones, which included sweat pants and sports bra and a hoodie. I wasn't going to dress all girly all the time.

I then put my hair up into a messy bun and lied down with my laptop for about five minutes. I only logged off when Camilla announced that the pizza was here. I hastily rushed out to greet the cheesy goodness.

The following evening consisted of drinking, eating, and watching stupid reality shows with Camilla. It was actually the best part of my day. I was so happy that tomorrow was my day off, I could finally have a break from this whole mess of a life.

When I finally called it a night, and took a shower, changed, and all that stuff, it actually took awhile for me to fall asleep. It was one of those nights where I just couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about Peter and my mother specifically.

I wish I could just see them again. Seeing Peter, knowing he was alright. Knowing his life wasn't that bad.

I turned over on my side and couldn't take my eyes off of the family photo of the year before everything went to shit. I was there, the smallest of all, with lighter hair than I have now. I was smiling with a toothy smile.

Peter was on my right, smiling with a closed mouth smile. He was trying to play it cool, I could tell. His hair seemed darker then mine at the time, though. I wonder what he looked like today.

And mom, let's face it, she was the most photogenic one there. She had long, soft dark blonde hair. This was before it had to be shaved off. Her smile was so pure and genuine, with equally beautiful lips. She was just so amazing, cancer as her death just angered me.

I felt tears slipping down my face."I miss you." I whispered. I fell asleep with dreams off my mom and Peter that night.

_**I'm ending this here, but don't worry, the next chapter is where things really get started. Sorry for the boring chapter though! The next chapter should also be longer and will be here soon!**_


End file.
